Roxie Sparks
Roxie Sparks is a main character appearing in Season 2 of Criminal Case, where she serves as the Chief Medical Examiner (Coroner) of the Pacific Bay Police Department. Profile At 29 years of age, Roxie sports red hair with pinkish streaks tied to a bun, wears a skull necklace, a green-wave t-shirt, blue denim jeans, wears two rubber bracelets, and wears a standard lab coat. Roxie is also known to wear lipstick and nail polish. It is known that parrots are Roxie's favorite animal, and that she often loves to go to parties, given her favorite food is Bloody Mary. Roxie can also be witty and talkative at times. Furthermore, Roxie drinks whiskey and is known to gamble. Notable events of Criminal Case Dead Carpet Roxie, along with Frank and Jupiter Crane, watched the Ivywood Film Awards. After Russell and the player arrested Velma Bannister for the murder of Tyler Snakes, the three of them appeared to them in a brainwashed state as the Utopians had played the brainwashing tape during the awards despite the team's success in catching Velma in the act. Later on, she (and all the other brainwashed people) were cured by Hannah's synthesized tape that reversed the effect of brainwashing. A Killer Among Us Roxie found herself in big trouble after being flagged as a suspect during the murder investigation of Danny Moto once Amy and the player found her necklace in the police armory. She was shocked to hear that she was a suspect considering the killer broke into the armory. Roxie explained that due to having a lot of free time in between autopsies, she often went to the armory and took a nap there. Amy informed her that she needed to leave until the investigation was over, but Roxie informed her and the player that they were making a mistake flagging her as a suspect. Roxie was spoken to again regarding a letter she sent to Louis De Rico, who Danny killed in the last case. She knew that she should have informed the player, but she and Louis fell in love. She met him at the Mennagio Casino a few weeks back, and after they spoke they went home together. Amy thought it would not end well between the two of them, but Roxie said that she did not see Louis's murder at the hands of Danny coming and she was angry at him for killing someone she loved so much. Roxie was found to be innocent after Frank was arrested, then escaped with his ex-wife. After Hannah suggested that the two of them escaped to The Wastes, Amy and the player spoke with Roxie as she had been there before. She explained that The Wastes had massive sandstorms and the soil was polluted from years of shady experiments so much that the place was sealed off from the public. She had a hard time thinking that Frank was responsible for this, but was not surprised that he and Karen escaped to The Wastes as they thought it would be the last place anyone would look for them. Roxie was spoken to one last time before the player and Amy embarked on their journey through The Wastes for advice. Other than not to go to there, she told them bring lots of water avoid the sandstorms, and not to get lost, or else they would die. She advised that they wear suits to go with their helmets, and that she would keep her fingers crossed that they would succeed. The Final Countdown did, Roxie felt Frank did a good job redeeming himself in his final minutes to save Pacific Bay from Tesla.]]Roxie was mad at the player for bringing Frank dead after the player made it clear that Frank was murdered. Amy promised that she would ensure Frank died for something after Roxie asked the team to bring Frank's killer to justice, and she did after a morale boost from Russell. Although Frank did a lot of bad things as a cop, he ultimately did a lot of good things per Chief Marquez as the team held a funeral for Frank. Although Yann and Hannah remembered Frank from the bad things he did, Roxie made it clear that Frank atoned himself to save Pacific Bay from Albert Tesla, something Andrea agreed on. Andrea then commenced burying Frank as the officer who misbehaved at times, but was ultimately good at heart. Analyses As the Chief Medical Examiner (Coroner) of the Pacific Bay Police Department, Roxie has the responsibility of carefully examining and analyzing each murdered corpse, and to inform the team of such results after a certain amount of time or a speed-up process using Criminal Case Cash. Her task-wait rates will vary depending on the difficulty of the task, but they all cost 1 Criminal Case Cash per 30 minutes. It should be noted that she also conducts physical and digital analyses at times. Roxie often makes jokes about the victim's death whenever she finishes autopsying their body. These jokes are either a twist on how they died, or something relating to them (see: List of running gags § Roxie's jokes). Below is the list of analyses Roxie performs throughout the course of the game: Case #1: Shark Attack! *Jimmy's Body (18:00:00) Case #2: Death on Wheels *Carlos's Body (18:00:00) Case #3: What Dies Beneath *Valerie's Body (18:00:00) Case #4: Dead Girl Rolling *Susie's Body (18:00:00) Case #5: The Ice Queen *Becky's Body (18:00:00) *Skin Sample (15:00:00) Case #6: Bayou Blood *Lee's Body (18:00:00) Case #7: Easy Prey *Coleen's Body (18:00:00) Case #8: The Root of All Evil *Nora's Body (18:00:00) *Painted Skull (09:00:00) Case #9: Death by Moonshine *Sammy's Head (18:00:00) *Sammy's Body (15:00:00) Case #10: Smoke and Mirrors *Vanessa's Body (18:00:00) Case #11: Heartless *Ling's Body (18:00:00) Case #12: Payback *David's Body (18:00:00) Case #13: Eastern Promises *Radovan's Body (18:00:00) Case #14: Spineless *Angus's Body (18:00:00) Case #15: Murder-Go-Round *Odette's Body (18:00:00) Case #16: Killing Time *Vito's Body (18:00:00) *Photo of Protest (15:00:00) Case #17: Under the Skin *Nikolai's Body (18:00:00) *Organs (06:00:00) Case #18: After the Storm *Elmer's Body (18:00:00) Case #19: Cloudy with a Chance of Murder *Clifford's Body (18:00:00) Case #20: Open Wounds *Joe's Body (18:00:00) Case #21: Under the Thunderdome *Theo's Body (18:00:00) Case #22: Of Rats and Men *Scott's Body (18:00:00) Case #23: The Eye of the Storm *Peggy's Body (18:00:00) Case #24: Hanging by a Thread *Dinah's Body (18:00:00) *White Powder (15:00:00) *Syringe (09:00:00) *Paper Pieces (09:00:00) Case #25: Leap of Death *Anjulie's Body (18:00:00) *Wire (03:00:00) Case #26: Hearts of Ice *Juan Rodrigo's Body (18:00:00) Case #27: Into the Woods *Paula's Body (18:00:00) Case #28: The Hunger Planes *Harry's Body (18:00:00) Case #29: The White Peaks Project *Virginia's Body (18:00:00) Case #30: The End of the Night *Roberto's Body (18:00:00) *Frozen Hand (06:00:00) Case #31: The Young and the Lifeless *Felicia's Body (18:00:00) Case #32: Once Upon a Crime *Jenny's Body (18:00:00) Case #33: Wild Wild Death *Horace's Body (18:00:00) Case #34: Murdertown *Lindsay's Body (18:00:00) Case #35: Star Crime *Rex's Body (18:00:00) Case #36: Deadly Legacy *Margaret's Body (18:00:00) Case #37: The Ship of Dreams *Fabrizio's Body (18:00:00) Case #38: Dead Carpet *Tyler's's Body (18:00:00) Case #39: Road to Nowhere *Cal's Body (18:00:00) Case #40: Temple of Doom *Burt's Body (18:00:00) *Human Heart (12:00:00) Case #41: The Seeds of Death *Bruce's Body (18:00:00) Case #42: Crystal Death *Manny's Head (18:00:00) *Manny's Body (09:00:00) Case #43: Dead Space *Tom's Body (18:00:00) Case #44: The Ties That Bind *Spangler's Body (18:00:00) Case #45: No Place Like Home *Randolph's Body (18:00:00) Case #46: Smart Money *Ernest's Body (18:00:00) Case #47: Uncivil Rights *Annette's Body (18:00:00) Case #48: Blood in the Blender *Ruth's Body (18:00:00) Case #49: Immortal Sin *Teresa's Body (18:00:00) Case #50: Programmed to Kill *Bob's Body (18:00:00) Case #51: Killer Takes All *Alfie's Body (18:00:00) Case #52: Death at the Circus * Annie's Body (18:00:00) Case #53: Death by Martini *Stacy's Body (18:00:00) Case #54: Blood Diamond *Merv's Body (18:00:00) *Bloody Finger (12:00:00) Case #55: No Honor Among Thieves *Louis's Body (18:00:00) Case #56: A Killer Among Us *Danny's Body (18:00:00) Case #57: Into the Wastes *David's Body (18:00:00) Case #58: The Sting of Death *Karen's Body (18:00:00) Case #59: The Final Countdown *Frank's Body (18:00:00) Trivia *Roxie's shirt did not have the light-green zig-zag stripes when the first case of Pacific Bay went live, but the mistake was fixed when the second case of Pacific Bay was released. *While reporting Felicia Steppingstone's autopsy result in The Young and the Lifeless, Roxie tries to conciliate a discontented Frank Knight by utilizing the popular tagline "Why so serious?"—which originated in the 2008 superhero film The Dark Knight. *Roxie is one of the main characters who were flagged as a suspect in a case for plausible reasons. Case appearances Gallery Reveal Roxie_Sparks-Description.jpg Screenshots RS_-_-1.png|"I'm Roxie Sparks, coroner by day, party girl by night..." RS_-_-2.png|Laughing RS_-_-3.png|Thinking RS_-_-5.png|Embarrassed Roxie - Case 96-1.png|Annoyed RS_-_-6.png|Recounting R._Sparks.png|Roxie putting on her gloves. Roxie - Case 97-1.png|Excited Roxie - Case 112-5.png|Smiling RoxieInBlood1.png|Roxie with her gloves on and covered in blood. RoxieInBlood3.png|Roxie in blood, thinking. RoxieInBlood2.png|Roxie in blood, happy. RoxieInBlood4.png|Roxie covered in blood, pleased. RoxieOnPhone.png|Roxie talking on her phone. Note that she wants people to respect her work time. RoxieOnPhonePleased.png|Roxie having some good news to share on the phone Roxie - Case 113-1-1.png|On the phone, thinking. Roxie - Case 113-2-1.png|Ditto. Roxie - Case 114-1-1.png|On the phone, smiling. Roxie - Case 115-2-1.png|On the phone, sad. Roxie - Case 115-3-1.png|Ditto. Roxie - Case 115-4-1.png|On the phone, serious. Roxie - Case 115-5-1.png|On the phone, lamentable. RoxieInfuriated.png|On the phone, furious. 10173331_867883403227769_1290985312_n.jpg|In scuba gear. RoxieAffectionate.png|Affectionate 1 Roxie - Case 112-4-1.png|Affectionate 2 RoxiePleased.png|Pleased Roxie Sparks Winking.PNG|Winking Roxie Daydreaming.png|Daydreaming Roxie seriouspng.png|Serious Roxie-IrishCostume.png|Roxie donning a clover antennae tiara and a green blouse on Saint Patrick's Day. RoxieMadNormally.png|Infuriated Roxiemadwithcoffee.png|Infuriated (holding coffee) roxieinthedark.png|In the dark. RoxieLittered.png|Littered roxie.png|Holding Tyler's lungs. Roxie - Case 94-1.png|Shocked Roxie - Case 111-1.png|Sad Roxie - Case 94-2.png|Roxie in a brainwashed state after unknowingly watching the Utopians' brainwashing movie. Roxie - Case 112-3-1.png|Donning a purple dress. RSparksPacificBay.png|Roxie, as seen in A Killer Among Us. OG_SUS_256_605.jpg RSparks-labtender.PNG|Roxie's lab render. ChiefMarquezallreportssubmitted.png|Roxie fills in a report for the player. Promotional stills RamirezRoxyFollow.jpg| Happy_New_Year_2015.jpg|Happy New Year 2015! 12418849 1080542328764924 4271503605954104522 o.jpg|2016 Happy New Year! Roxie_-_FreeJuice.jpg|Roxie featuring in a "Free Orange Juice" daily gift promo. 100 Cases.jpg|"100 Cases!" IWD.jpg|"International Women's Day!" 2016InternationalWomenDay.jpg|Happy International Women's Day 2016! Roxie - CaptionTheScene-1.jpg|Roxie featuring in a "Caption the Scene" promo. 20150626-10 Million Daily Players.jpg|"10 Million Daily Players!" Navigation Category:Criminal Case Information Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Pacific Bay PD Personnel Category:Lab Personnel Category:Suspects